


永夏之梦

by kagenoshita



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagenoshita/pseuds/kagenoshita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蓝礼与洛拉斯相恋的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	永夏之梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It’s Always Summer in the Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292592) by [Oshun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun). 



　　 **其之一**

> “蓝礼和劳勃年轻时一样俊美：四肢纤细，肩膀宽阔，柔顺平直的炭黑头发，湛蓝的眼珠，甚至那浅笑也一模一样。”——《冰与火之歌第二部：列王的纷争》

　　初见蓝礼·拜拉席恩，年仅十二岁的洛拉斯·提利尔舌挢不下——以扈从身分侍奉蓝礼并向他学习已是他所能梦想的一切，爱上身为风息堡公爵的年轻骑士实属意料之外。  
　　洛拉斯在一场暴雨中抵达堡垒。长夏将尽的年间偶有错误的秋讯，它们状似威胁，旋即消逝；时值其一。首先映入他眼帘的是白垩峭壁上风息堡黑色的轮廓，在衬着恶劣天色的白雾中显得模糊难明。进了城门，他与随行的三个侍从将行囊卸下马背，嚎啸而来的海风挟带盐味，洛拉斯觉得自己被啮咬得既冻且咸。令人望而生畏的城堡具有漫长的历史，与洛拉斯的出身之地——诗人以阳光和鲜花赞颂的高庭迥然不同。  
　　高墙的掩蔽之下，风息堡予人的印象毫不晦暗，其堡垒洋溢着青春活力。洛拉斯想象着传说中深植古老石墙中的防御魔法，但烤肉的香气、每间房间里壁炉散发的热度、筹备晚餐时的喧闹，以及乐者为乐器调音的声响，汇合成一种丰沛富足的氛围。  
　　“我猜你是高庭的洛拉斯·提利尔？”一名侍从问道，他的脸平庸而稚气，看上去不比洛拉斯大。他以勉强合乎礼节的方式低头行礼。　  
　　“是的，我就是。”洛拉斯带着谨慎的敬意对那男侍点头，瞥了眼男孩栗色的天鹅绒束腰外衣，他提醒自己：他可能是任何人，甚至是这领地的贵族。“我想将我父亲的信呈上给蓝礼·拜拉席恩大人。倘若风息堡公爵无暇接见，我恳请让我们一行人在炉边稍作歇息。我的三个随从正在马厩里照顾坐骑，他们长途跋涉，业已湿冷沁骨。”  
　　“想必阁下亦是如此。”雀斑脸的家臣加重阁下二字，洛拉斯并未听出其中讽刺。“蓝礼大人稍早还在期待你的到来，但就在不到两个小时前，他收到信鸦的通知，说是海岸边发生严重的船难，他随即动身前往，恐怕今晚不会回来。我代他捎来问候。房间已经备好，一间给你手下的人，一间给你。劝你尽可能享受现有的隐私，因为按照扈从的规矩，很快你就得搬进毗邻蓝礼大人寝室的小间。”  
　　洛拉斯强压下焦乱的心绪和他想留待蓝礼解答的满腹疑问，试图佯装出沉着镇静的模样，然而他的反应不够迅速。  
　　男孩面带微笑，用洛拉斯难以忍受的傲慢语调说：“用不着担心，你会喜欢蓝礼大人的，每个人都感到他和蔼可亲。我带你去你的房间，我们烧热了水，在你正装出席晚餐会之前，你还有时间洗个澡、喝杯热饮。我会差人去打点你手下的人和行李。”  
　　洛拉斯再也按捺不住，就算这嚣张的男孩是铁王座的继承人，他也要问清这小子的身分。  
　　“恕我冒昧，但你是哪位？”  
　　“我以为你会认出我来！”他尖声道，听起来无可救药地乐观，“我是马特·罗宛，你父亲的封臣，金树城的马图斯·罗宛伯爵之子。我担任蓝礼大人的扈从近两年。高庭的比武大会和庆典时，你和我在边上一起玩的，我们那时还小。没记错的话，我比你大个一岁半左右。别在意，要不是听说你要来，我没准认不出你。”  
　　“你是扁鼻马特！我早该认出你的雀斑和红发。我本该认得，但没人告诉我你在这儿。你要受封骑士了？”从外表上看不像如此，怎么说他都过于年轻，也丝毫不见骑士应有的举止风度。  
　　“不可能！我一点儿也不合适，我父母失望透了，现在不知道该拿我怎么办。蓝礼大人和我是临别的朋友。听闻你相当熟悉骑士的技巧，扳倒别人，在他们面前挥舞锐器之类。你向来好斗。蓝礼会欣赏你那些兴趣的，尽管他不是尚武之人——他喜欢读书胜过打斗——但他想要一个善于此道的扈从；而在这里，他想要的总是能到手。”  
　　马特提供他各种关于风息堡的八卦，谁负责什么、事务怎么运作，一边向洛拉斯套问河湾地的新闻。一个念头浮现在洛拉斯的脑海：就连一个无法尽责侍奉的小伙子都这么喜爱蓝礼·拜拉席恩，可见他确是公正而开明的领主。  
　　洛拉斯耳闻国王么弟的好名声已久，如今马特证实了传言，蓝礼既有教养又聪慧，广受众人喜爱。命运之前，七神之下，洛拉斯还不至于厚颜无耻地企求一位英雄作为他的主君。他冀望年轻的贵族高尚并且和善有度，不会过于心慈而不纠正他，甚或失为榜样；也不会过于严厉，致使他被吓住而慌了手脚。男孩知道自己的长处便是他的优雅和决心，但在一个铁石心肠、没有幽默感的主君手下，两者皆会被消磨殆尽。  
　　洛拉斯已然怀疑自己不会长成伟岸的男子，也许会高于平均，却不太可能达到自己兄长的高度。他继承了母亲这边的血统，一如他的妹妹玛格丽。洛拉斯结实却瘦削，上身的力气应是一个受训成为骑士的小伙令人激赏的特质，于他身上则不然，柔软和敏捷才是他的利器。在高庭，他有优秀且值得信赖的指导者。他们教导他不可小觑机智的力量，为了战胜对手，他必须像善用他的肌肉那般善用他的头脑。他希望蓝礼·拜拉席恩不会只看一眼就否定他的潜力。  
　　蓝礼缺席的那晚，席间没有半个兰尼斯特，但拜拉席恩家的封臣们与君临的贵客都在场。洛拉斯被安排在贵宾桌，享有提利尔家族应得的尊重。他清楚当他成为蓝礼的扈从，他在公开场合的地位将大不如现在，不过这情况不会持续多久。事实是，身为望族的公爵之子，他的地位永远比一个同样职位却没有这般出身的男孩来得高。  
　　旅途的疲惫令洛拉斯早早就寝。尽管午夜时分他似乎听见了一行人吵吵嚷嚷地进入要塞，他却无法起身察看蓝礼是否归来。  
　　次日早晨，他收到来自教头的讯息，说是要领他参观军械库和校场。洛拉斯很快就喜欢上这位头发花白却仍健朗的骑士。他观看一名年轻的骑士与马特为他进行击剑示范，年轻的骑士轻而易举地击溃了马特。洛拉斯自觉使剑的功夫比红发男孩强上许多而沾沾自喜，随后才想起一个失职的扈从根本不在比较之列。剑士接着让洛拉斯上场试试身手，他不吝惜地称赞洛拉斯的表现和姿态，接着一一揭露他的弱点。结束时，洛拉斯已经上气不接下气，满心期待下次的指导。当马特敲响客房房门，他才刚冲洗完并换上干净的外衣。  
　　马特将洛拉斯领至蓝礼卧房旁的私人起居室。洛拉斯环顾四周，步入一个分外珵亮的房间。卧房和起居室各有一扇明净的玻璃窗，其沉重的金属遮窗板可以关阖，高庭没有一扇窗可与之比拟。他还看见卧房另一端有扇开启的门，通往更衣室大小的隔间，其中配有一张窄床和一个小衣柜——这定然是马特提过的地方，往后几年属于他的小间。于此同时，有人从他背后走进门并咳嗽几声，显然是为了唤起他的注意。这奏效了，洛拉斯着实吓了一跳。  
　　“啊，你们两个都在……”英俊的青年微笑地说。他无须穿着以黑丝绣上宝冠雄鹿——拜拉席恩家纹的金色外衣，洛拉斯也能立刻认出他是蓝礼爵士。他有一头黑发、光润的高额和一双清澈的蓝眸，就像洛拉斯曾在画中见到的劳勃国王。  
　　“谢谢，马特。你可以离开了。你就是高庭公爵的么子？”青年问道，“你比你的兄长们瘦小，但我听说你更有天分。这下我少了件烦心事。我的教头告诉我，比起同年龄的我，指导你要来得轻松许多。”他露出放松的佞笑，一边从头到脚地打量他，最后双手交迭胸前，造作地噘起嘴唇而不知所以。  
　　若非蓝礼毫不掩饰他眼中的光芒，恐怕洛拉斯会将他惯常的自信解读成傲慢。有趣的人，洛拉斯饶有兴味地注视蓝礼，以期捕捉体现他性格的枝微末节，而他得到的线索只是一个愈发灿烂的笑容。  
　　“那么，迄今为止你对风息堡有什么感想？”蓝礼突然的发问令洛拉斯一个激灵。  
　　“大人？”他结巴地说，舌干如柴。洛拉斯总算找回声音，他语无伦次地续道：“噢，风息堡。我沿岸边骑行，期待一赌巍然的堡垒，实际上不如预想；进城途中看过去令人肃然起敬，但是进到城里完全不是那么回事，里头很……热情。”  
　　“理当如此。高墙之内皆友邻，至少我是这么希望。”蓝礼轻笑道，“身在红堡我就不会这么说。你比我想象中来得小，洛拉斯·提利尔。”  
　　尽管蓝礼反复打量着他，洛拉斯发现自己逐渐冷静下来。“对此我无能为力，大人。相信我，我试过了，”他摆出招牌的笑脸，比蓝礼·拜拉席恩更为刚毅的人都会为之动容，“但我擅长用剑。我从能握住棍子的年纪开始受训。”  
　　“你练习时我在一旁观看。你何止擅长！如今看来你还很谦虚。”蓝礼欣然瞇起双眼。他确实拥有幽默感，还有完美的颧骨、编贝般的皓齿。洛拉斯无法不对他报以微笑。  
　　为什么没人提及蓝礼·拜拉席恩多么俊美？父亲该事先警告他。这是某种考验吗？不像如此，他心想。梅斯·提利尔向来是个亲切并宠爱孩子的父亲，那年稍早他在极度绝望下坦言自己对男孩异样的情愫，提利尔公爵给了他一杯酒，待他缓过情绪，他温柔地教诲他谨慎的必要性和选择忠于天性伴随的风险。他详加解释，虽然一般人认为这是罕有的情况：十个追求女人的男人里，兴许有一、两个喜爱同性更甚。他父亲强调他仍是他最喜爱的儿子，不会因为他的偏好而减少对他的爱，也不会因此考虑放松对他的管教。  
　　洛拉斯恭敬地躬身行礼。他怯于抬起头再次对上蓝礼那双湛蓝的眼眸。‘没有人会信任一个不敢直视他人双眼的人，’临别时父亲如是说，‘你可与七大王国里任何一个贵族子弟并驾齐驱，洛拉斯。真相不因你的年幼而颠覆。尊重比你年长的人，行礼得宜，但绝不卑躬屈膝。’洛拉斯深深吸入一口气，与蓝礼目光相接。  
　　蓝礼看似没有察觉自己对男孩的影响，他无奈地耸肩：“我击剑和长枪的技术都不错，但我无心追求卓越。我在比武大会上尽责表现，有时候运气好，但我不曾享受战争之术。我练习，然后祈祷我永远也不会用上这些——或许等你长大可以成为我的剑兵勇士？”  
　　何等殊荣！洛拉斯不禁双颊飞红。他再次躬身道：“我唯一的愿望就是侍奉你，大人——以任何您希望的方式。”他重重地吁出一口气，声音近乎啜泣。他竟以为自己能隐藏本性。他在蓝礼爵士面前单膝下跪，已然预期被拒。  
　　“站起来，洛拉斯·提利尔。看着我。”蓝礼用接近低语的音量说，但他的语调不再温暖反而冰冷如钢。洛拉斯挣扎起身，离蓝礼只有一步之遥，这次他不再回避他的视线。滑落脸颊的眼泪出卖了他，他无法自制地吸了吸鼻子。  
　　‘勇者并非无惧，而是敢于面对，’洛拉斯心中默念，他扬起头，‘我的身体可以背叛我，但我能——我会坚定自己的意志。’  
　　“我不知道人们是怎么讲我的，”蓝礼板起脸说，“如果有人告诉你我可能会用某些方式伤害你——他就说了骯脏的谎话。我不会把你当成泄欲的对象，我以生命捍卫你的名誉。作为你的主君，我的责任是监督你学习，鼓励并保护你；作为我的扈从，你在我身边是安全的，污蔑你等同对我的侮辱。当然，我难以不注意你俊俏的外表，其他人亦然，除非他瞎了眼。给我一个月的时间，要是你待在我身边还是感到不自在，你大可以毫无顾忌地离开，我定会为你另寻称职的骑士。”  
　　身为名门的么子，洛拉斯·提利尔也许被呵护得很好，但他并不愚蠢。他恍然大悟，不禁惊讶地笑了出来。“你也喜欢男孩？”他脱口而出，随即以手遮口，“我很抱歉，大人！我不该这么问！”  
　　蓝礼咯咯地笑，摇了摇头，明显松了口气。“实际上，我喜欢的是男人而非男孩；作为你的指导者，这是我期望你保守的几个秘密之一。我们生活在瞬息万变、危机四伏的时代。”  
　　‘而非男孩——’洛拉斯感到不平，勉强压下情绪。蓝礼不过比他大个三岁，最多四岁。洛拉斯重拾勇气，对上蓝礼澄澈的蓝眼，终于喜逐颜开。  
　　“是的，大人。我将竭尽所能，誓不辜负您的信赖。我不会再造成您的困扰或是为一己之私要求您的荣宠。我发誓将成为最优秀的扈从。”他不会放弃希望的，他想，暂且将这份恋慕深埋心底。男孩终究会长成男人，时间会遂他所愿——以他与生俱来的外貌、匀称的身形，再熟练宫廷礼仪——至少未来三年间，他会是令蓝礼·拜拉席恩欣悦的同伴。

　　 **其之二**

> “至于蓝礼嘛，他像是闪闪发光的亮铜，看起来漂亮，实际却不值几个钱。”——《冰与火之歌第二部：列王的纷争》

　　在君临，人们总是过分低估蓝礼的军事技巧，这让洛拉斯气愤到胸口发疼。当蓝礼将巴隆·史文爵士撂下马时，他欢呼得比谁都大声。他不再是蓝礼的扈从，却难以放下特定的职责，交由取代他位置的健壮小子去做。他弯身穿过看台边的围栏，并跳入场内，为的是一路跟随蓝礼回到他的帐篷。洛拉斯稍早才让罗宾·佛罗兰爵士摔下马，今日他已无须再赛。他愉快地目睹蓝礼晋级下一轮，衷心希望自己不会抽到他做为翌日的对手。  
　　“我从这里接手，柯利弗德，”洛拉斯说，轻车熟路地弯身从半掩的入口走进蓝礼的扎营地，就像走进自己的卧房一样，“去啊，去看长枪比武。”  
　　男孩兴冲冲地走了，正如洛拉斯所预想。他急忙朝蓝礼点头，含糊地说了句：“恕我告退，大人。”比起这个混水摸鱼的无赖，蓝礼应该得到更好的扈从；但每当洛拉斯提起这事，蓝礼只是不以为然地笑说：“我想再也找不到像你一样有才能又竭诚的扈从。”  
　　“你表现得精湛极了，蓝礼！”洛拉斯喊道，随后长叹一声，身处红堡他不得不谨慎，他左右顾盼以防隔墙有耳。他解开帐篷的门帘任其垂落，将阳光和群众的喧哗阻隔在外。他大胆地走到蓝礼面前，与他向往之人只有一寸之隔，他可以嗅闻到蓝礼爱用的肥皂香味，莱姆和佛手柑的香气并未被汗水、马匹、炙热的金属和一丝血味所掩盖。  
　　“确切来说，我的运气实在太好。”蓝礼带着不自觉的自谦笑道，胜利的光辉仍然渲染了他流露的笑容。他并未如往常那样后退以回避洛拉斯热烈的视线。  
　　“让我看看伤在哪，我闻到血腥味。”被撩拨的洛拉斯嗓音嘶哑，在蓝礼盔甲的皮带和带扣上，他灵活的手指忽然变得笨拙。  
　　蓝礼察觉他语调的变化，脸色绯红诱人。他低语回应：“你只是想看我脱光。”  
　　“欸，”洛拉斯应声，“你揭露了我‘这真天才’的计画。”他费力地压抑自己的音量。意外得胜的刺激和兴奋感令蓝礼发热，最终瓦解了他的防线。洛拉斯不想做出任何会吓到他的举动，这个机会他等得太久。“你哪里在流血？”  
　　“没什么，就是这里有点擦伤……”蓝礼说，指向鼠蹊部一处极度接近阴茎的地方。洛拉斯发出小姑娘似的尖声，蓝礼被他的反应逗乐，他哧笑出声，调情的神态瞬即消失无踪。“我闹你玩的，”蓝礼仍然低语着，伸手将洛拉斯的脸颊包覆在掌心，“你在我身上嗅到的血腥味来自巴隆·史文爵士。”  
　　“呃——”洛拉斯故作厌恶地退开，很快又朝蓝礼靠近，双唇不由自主地微启，企求着蓝礼的亲吻。  
　　蓝礼倾身向前，他没有碰触洛拉斯，而是保持着安全的距离；情势为之扭转，就在洛拉斯要压住他的手时，蓝礼改变了游戏的规则——他给了洛拉斯梦寐以求的吻。蜻蜓点水般的吻却真切无比，温柔而充盈着想望。当蓝礼与他唇舌交缠，他不禁呜咽出声。蓝礼的盔甲挡在中间，致使他们不能好好的拥抱，洛拉斯大可退开并卸下蓝礼的胸甲，但他怎么也不肯打断这个吻；等待蓝礼回应的漫长期间，他吻过其他的男孩，其喜悦之情都无法与之相比。  
　　“别在这里——”蓝礼喘气道，双颊潮红，桁条上悬挂的油灯微光熠熠，映照在他湿润的嘴唇上，“帮我卸下装备，然后我们回城堡去。”  
　　“现在？”洛拉斯不敢置信，“比武大会怎么办？”  
　　“你真想留下？”蓝礼笑道，“有趣的竞赛都结束了。”  
　　“别耍我玩了，蓝礼……我没法再忍了。”

　　 **其之三**

> “‘他们好年轻，’他道。”——《冰与火之歌第二部：列王的纷争》

　　蓝礼头戴订制的王冠，看上去很迷人。登上后位的玛格丽宛若童话里美丽的公主。洛拉斯深惧他们的世界就要土崩瓦解，但此刻——他希望时间就此凝滞，一如保存于琥珀中的昆虫——此刻的生命较美好更甚，它是璀璨的。  
　　他从信鸦的脚上解下信件，读完才交给蓝礼。史塔克夫人打算骑行前来，这好比在庆祝孩子的命名日时出现瘟神。根据探子的说法，她会在明日抵达，早点见到她把事情解决也省得拖沓。听闻她是个聪慧的女人，而他们得试着赢得临冬城和史塔克家族对蓝礼继位铁王座一事的支持。  
　　罗柏·史塔克尽管在北境自立为王或冠上任何他发明的称号，他们付得起纵容史塔克的代价。与史塔克家族的联合将挫败史坦尼斯的阴谋，何妨让史塔克控制并防御北境；一旦北境对蓝礼的支持者的威胁解除了，只消两周他们便能拿下红堡，而蓝礼就能为维斯特洛人民建构理想的国度。

　　 **其之四**

> “……他们是夏天的骑士，而凛冬将至。”——《冰与火之歌第二部：列王的纷争》

　　那晚洛拉斯和蓝礼又是敬酒又是跳舞，把玛格丽给累坏了。他们护送她至国王的卧房，将侍从尽数打发。他们褪下她的舞鞋和锦缎华服，替她盖好被子，她身上仅穿着轻薄的棉衬裙。  
　　“去吧。晚安。”玛格丽咕哝道，她闭上眼，摆手支开他们，“我爱你们两个，但我知道你们真正要的是什么。我得睡了。”洛拉斯将她的手塞进被窝里，被子拉高至她的脖颈。  
　　“睡个好觉，小美人。”蓝礼说，接着转向洛拉斯问道：“去你的房间？”  
　　玛格丽扭动身体，头陷进枕头里。眼睛仍然闭着，她咕哝：“蓝礼？洛拉斯？离开前亲我一下。”身为尽责的丈夫，蓝礼按照礼俗先亲了玛格丽。他吻在她的嘴上，短促地，唇舌相触；一个爱人的吻。“嗯……”她微笑着轻哼，席卷而来的睡意并未因此减弱，“真温柔，温柔的蓝礼。”  
　　洛拉斯弯下腰，在她脸颊上落下轻浅的一吻；一个纯洁的、兄长的吻。“睡吧。需要我们的话，妳知道去哪里找我们。”  
　　“或想要我们的时候。”蓝礼补充道，他的笑容带有歉意，语调亦然。  
　　年轻的王后无疑梦见了她挚爱的兄长百花骑士，还有她英俊的情郎，她的丈夫承诺：当时机成熟，他将与她分享男女之间的秘密。洛拉斯并无异议，他不能忌妒他的小妹。想看见蓝礼坐上王座，他就得为那顶冠冕付出代价，其中包括蓝礼必须娶妻。他纯真的妹妹是不二人选——他们的爱虽相异，其心无异。  
　　于此同时，蓝礼和洛拉斯之间一如往昔，只不过现在的他们得步步为营。谨慎成了负累，他们之间没人敢再做出暗示亲昵的举动，甚至于挑眉。  
　　出于蓝礼的意思，他们每晚哄玛格丽上床，直到她入睡再离开。这并非艰巨的任务，看着她眼皮缓缓闭上令他们心安，可爱的少女怀抱着被珍视的自信安睡，两位年轻的权谋家为此感到宽慰。另一方面，虽然蓝礼从未与新婚妻子独处此一事实，日后可能会引来议论，但起码那些背地里的阴谋耳语不会来自王后的居所；哄玛格丽开心，让她觉得自己在原本限于两人的世界里占有一席之地——他们的努力确保了这点。无庸置疑地，蓝礼庆幸拥有一个可爱的配偶，她具备七大王国中数一数二的出身与教养，洛拉斯亦喜而乐见宝贝的妹妹当上王后；三人的关系并不存在利益冲突。  
　　蓝礼松开洛拉斯肩上的带扣，解下彩虹护卫的典礼用披肩。“这东西挺沉的，对吧？”  
　　“我说过了，但你不听我的。”  
　　“但很适合你。”  
　　“你是这么想吗？怕是哪天你会给我裹上一层孔雀羽毛。”  
　　“错了，洛拉斯，我更欣赏你一丝不挂的样子。没有一件衣裳可以烘托出你真实的美。”他脱掉洛拉斯乳白色的衬衣，袒露他精瘦结实的上身。自己的身体对爱人造成的效果令洛拉斯感到骄傲。蓝礼的手指游移在洛拉斯的乳尖上，蜜色的乳尖强烈对比着他雪白、因欲望而渐趋粉色的胸膛。“我喜欢你勃起时整个身体涨红的样子。”  
　　“操。”洛拉斯低语道，贴近蓝礼的下身。  
　　“操你？乐意之至——”  
　　要不了多久两人已赤身裸体，洛拉斯用手支撑自己的头部，以防蓝礼挺身进入他时撞上雕花床板。那晚，洛拉斯紧护的脑袋瓜里没有任何关于政治的念头，整个世界只剩下蓝礼红润的嘴唇、灵巧的手，以及那反复隐没在他体内的坚挺阴茎；这番景色洛拉斯百看不腻，就算他的脖子会因此生疼不已。事后，洛拉斯汗津津的，四肢沉得像铅块，他拽来一件厚重的被子盖在他们身上免得发冷，琢磨着在床铺另一端的墙上挂上一面镜子——一面边框镀金的大镜子。

　　 **尾声**

> “我们是夏天的骑士，对我们而言，凛冬永不会到来。即便在战斗中牺牲，也会有歌谣传唱我们的事迹。在歌谣里，永远都是夏天。在歌谣里，所有的骑士都是英雄，所有的少女都是美人，阳光则永远普照大地。”——《冰与火之歌第二部：列王的纷争》

　　“如果我们赢了会怎样？”蓝礼问。朦胧晨光下，他偎近洛拉斯。  
　　“你是指——当我们赢了：我们会永远幸福快乐，你有我，而我会尽力取悦你。”洛拉斯微笑，轻舔他的鼻子；蓝礼则装出介意的模样，颤抖着揩掉他的口水。“玛格丽会为你生下一个或两个继承人。大半时间我们得待在君临，但你可以在这峭壁上待上一季——或者去高庭，只要你想，高庭永远欢迎我们。这样解答了你的问题吗？”  
　　“玛格丽还小，还怀抱着那些小女孩的梦想：英勇的骑士和诗意的爱，她享受被唤作王后，更有着相称的仪表，但总有一天她会长大、会需求得更多；她貌美且聪慧，男人会为她倾倒，倘若她坠入爱河……”  
　　“她会是你称职的妻子，”洛拉斯突然插话，“也会是个好母亲。提利尔善于养育孩子。”他的语气比想象中严厉。玛格丽当然会没事，在他们的世界里，多得是命运更为悲惨的女人。“她爱我们，显然也享受其中。”  
　　蓝礼摩挲他的脸庞以安抚他：“不，我是说，要是她寻得真爱——就像我们之间的爱？”  
　　“那——幸亏她嫁的人是你，不是吗？你定会宽宏地睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要他们表现得体，不泄漏半个字。”  
　　“可怜的小东西，这对她来说根本算不上幸运，就连指婚得到的丈夫都有可能给她一个女人渴望的爱。”蓝礼皱着眉头，噘起下唇，这让洛拉斯想咬他一口，但他忍住了冲动。  
　　“人们鲜少如愿，不是吗？可能只限于提利尔领地上耕种的农民，或许正因如此，才有那么多吟游诗人和情歌；你说的爱在贵冑之家寥若晨星。”  
　　“而我们寻得真爱。”蓝礼坚持道。  
　　“这是我们赢来的。换作其他人站在你这个位置，他会迎娶任何由劳勃指定、瑟曦从中斡旋的人选，藉此换取兰尼斯特的金援，这才是常态；但你没有妥协，我勇敢、强悍的蓝礼。我们忠于彼此，亦设法完成义务。现在我们该做的，就是确保你坐上铁王座——你将成为七大王国历史上最伟大的国王。”


End file.
